


The Stranger in the Bus

by FelicityCleone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Getting Together, KuroTsuki Week, Love at First Sight, M/M, jam-packed bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityCleone/pseuds/FelicityCleone
Summary: Love is like waiting for a bus. The one that comes may be able to accommodate you, but it is not the one you are waiting for.So you wait. The bus you are waiting for seems to take forever, but still, you wait. You read a book; you listen to your playlist over and over, anything, just to make the wait bearable.But when the one you are expecting finally arrives, there will be obstacles blocking your way to get on it. It may be already full and won’t be able to accommodate you anymore. It may also be able to accommodate you, but others will fight you for a seat.So what do you do? Do you risk it? Or do you wait for another bus to arrive?“I’d ride a train.” Tsukishima Kei deadpanned. “Or I could hail a taxi.”





	The Stranger in the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know the prompt for day 10 is supposed to be Jam packed train but I changed it to bus bc (1) I don’t really ride trains so I don’t know anything about it *pathetic* and (2) I’m too lazy to actually do a research.
> 
> Loosely inspired by that Thai move that involved a bus (I’m pretty sure it was Thai, I’ll look it up later if I feel like it lol). I kinda forgot what the title is, but they meet on a bus and that’s that.
> 
> I hope this one's not late in your area, bc it definitely is in mine.

Love is like waiting for a bus. The one that comes may be able to accommodate you, but it is not the one you are waiting for.

 

So you wait. The bus you are waiting for seems to take forever, but still, you wait. You read a book; you listen to your playlist over and over, anything, just to make the wait bearable.

 

But when the one you are expecting finally arrives, there will be obstacles blocking your way to get on it. It may be already full and won’t be able to accommodate you anymore. It may also be able to accommodate you, but others will fight you for a seat.

 

So what do you do? Do you risk it? Or do you wait for another bus to arrive?

 

“I’d ride a train.” Tsukishima Kei deadpanned, side-eyeing his best friend’s book with mild disgust. “Or I could hail a taxi.”

 

“But Kei!” The freckled boy whined beside him, placing the book face down with unnecessary force. Tsukki wanted to roll his eyes at the title: _A Bus Love Story._

 

Please, can anybody be any more creative than that?

 

“They were supposed to meet inside the bus!” Yamaguchi Tadashi all but pouted. “They _should_ meet inside the bus!”

 

“It’s not like there aren’t any other modes of transportation.” He said, wondering why he’s actually giving his opinion on Tadashi’s hopeless romantic ideas. It’s a waste of time, really. “The book didn’t say it’s mandatory, right? So who’s going to stop me from getting on other vehicles?”

 

“But the love of your life is in that bus, Tsukki!”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“But what if _the one_ really is in that bus? Are you just going to let them go?”

 

Kei turned to see his best friend looking at him intently, silently daring him to contradict. Seriously, Yamaguchi should be feared by everyone. There’s no knowing what this kid is capable of behind his adorable freckles.

 

“There is no ‘ _the one’,_ Tadashi. Not for me, at least.”

 

“But—

 

Sawamura Daichi and the other third years chose that moment to enter the gym and announce the start of volleyball practice, sparing the blonde from an onslaught of admonitions from the freckled kid about how everyone has _the one_ intended for them, and Kei just haven’t met them yet.

 

_Huh, as if._

 

***

 

Tsukki adjusted his glasses for the umpteenth time, feeling miserable inside the jam-packed bus that’s taking him to his brother’s apartment. At the insistence of his mother he was tasked to deliver important papers that Akiteru needed (and forgot to bring with him the last time he visited) for the completion of his master’s final thesis, even allowing Kei to leave right after lunch for Tokyo. His brother is currently unable to get back to Miyagi to get the documents himself as he’s swamped with work, so Kei had to play the role of the errand boy.

 

He gritted his teeth at the weight on his left shoulder: another commuter had fallen asleep during the ride and unfortunately, had fallen asleep on him. He had been enduring for about twenty minutes now with the guy’s head lolling heavily on his shoulder like he was some comfy sofa. He nudged the sleeping guy in irritation, moving his left shoulder in sharp jerking movements in an attempt to shake the guy off, but to no avail.

 

In fact, the guy seemed to like it because he moved his face closer to the blonde’s neck with a soft _hmm_ before promptly going back to sleep. Tsukki rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the situation and caught a reflection of himself at the glass opposite his seat, giving him a view of how ridiculous his current _assailant_ looks like.

 

The guy had tanned, toned skin, with limbs almost as long as Kei’s, only they were filled with more muscle as compared to his taffy-stretched ones. Almost half of his face was covered by a long sweep of bangs, but from the half that Kei can see, the guy was definitely gorgeous.

 

_Stop, Kei, no fantasizing about random strangers in the bus, especially those who are leaning on you heavily like you’re some comfortable bed._

 

The bus must have passed by a rough patch in the road because it suddenly jolted them up from their seats, effectively waking the inconsiderate stranger in the process. Kei opted to stare straight ahead as the guy breathing down his neck stirred and sat straight, yawning widely and stretching his back languidly (the act kind of reminded Tsukki of a cat), despite the fact that they were in a full bus and any unnecessary movements would disturb the others.

 

The blonde gave a disapproving _tsk_ at the stranger subconsciously, prompting said stranger to turn to him.

 

Kei almost choked in his own laughter at the sight of the man’s hair, like it was the love nest of a rat and a cat. Are the guys really like this in Tokyo? The dino-loving salt god wondered idly if it was natural bedhead or done intentionally, but the frown in the guy’s face just affirmed the former.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at your ridiculous hair.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you either.”

 

Kei saw that the stranger had opened his mouth to speak once again, but at that moment the bus driver announced his stop so with a soft and low _‘excuse me’_ he had extracted himself from that sardine box of a vehicle and into the bright sunny path that let to Aki’s apartment building.

 

***

 

Silence is golden.

 

That’s Kozume Kenma’s life motto, but around a certain Kuroo Tetsurou, silence is suspicious. Very, very, suspicious.

 

So when his big cat of a best friend continued to stare out the window thirty minutes since he had arrived without even saying anything, he had finally looked up from the middle of the game he was playing.

 

“Kuro?” he said softly, eyeing his best friend’s side profile. “Is everything okay?”

 

Slowly, the bedhead turned his face to him, a giddy look etched on his face. He looked like a fangirl who finally saw her longtime idol.

 

“I think I finally found _the one,_ kitten.”

 

He then proceeded to give him the rundown of his journey, where he had supposedly met the most beautiful person he has ever saw. He went on and on about blonde hair, golden eyes, and that laugh that _made all the blood rush down straight to my dick, Ken!_

 

Kenma groaned; maybe he was wrong to ask in the first place.

 

***

 

Kei was starting to hate buses.

 

This was already the second time this week that he had rushed to his brother’s place, this time to deliver his mother’s chicken soup as his older brother had gone down with a fever, probably from fatigue due to his work and masters.

 

This was the second time this week that he had to squeeze his entire 188cm frame into the small bus that took the route towards Aki’s apartment, and seeing it was the weekend, it was almost to its seating capacity.

 

With a sigh that announced how much he was done with the world, he adjusted his headphones properly, letting his music calm him down as he sank lower into the aisle seat. A group of high school boys had gotten on at the next stop, wearing the same identical red sweatpants and jackets that had their school’s name on them. Kei would have made out the writings on their back had all the glaring red color not hurt his eyes. He let out a soft _tsk_ and closed them, exactly at the same time someone had let out a gasp.

 

This is why he had never wanted to live in Tokyo, everything is too cramped.

 

***

 

_“OMG KEN!”_

 

Kenma rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly at the guy hanging on to the hand rails beside him, sighing as he placed his DS away. Kuroo Tetsurou had his warm brown eyes trained at someone in the bus, a smile softly creeping to his feline features. It was the weekend and they had just finished their practice and the two had decided to spend the rest of the day at Tetsurou’s place, about two blocks away from their house.

 

“What is it, Kuro?”

 

“Do you remember the one I was telling you about?”

 

“Which one?” the pudding head turned to look at the cat captain with an adorably confused expression that Kuroo had to chuckle affectionately.

 

“ _The one,_ Ken.”

 

The one? Oh.

 

“The gorgeous blonde with the prettiest golden eyes and the heavenly laugh?” He had been hearing nothing but that from the guy for the remainder of the week.

 

“Yes, exactly!” Tetsurou’s eyes practically turned into hearts and it all dawned on Kenma.

 

“He’s here?’

 

“The one in the aisle seat five seats away from us.”

 

In all fairness, his best friend had good taste, he thought as he observed the bored-looking blonde with the expensive-looking headphones in the remainder of their ride. When they got off the bus at Tetsurou’s stop, Bokuto had called and got all of Kuroo’s attention that he did not realize the blonde was right behind them.

 

And because Kenma was a good best friend, he did not tell the captain. He was not up for listening to another round of fanboy Kuroo’s _the one_. There was a game he needed to finish.

 

***

 

Kei was already closing the door to Akiteru’s unit when he saw him.

 

“Ah!” The other boy had said loudly, like he knew the blonde. Tsukki frowned, trying to place where he had seen the familiar face. He came up with nothing.

 

“Are you the one living on the unit next to ours?” the guy had walked up to him in light, springy steps, matching the easy grin on his face. He pulled his hoodie down when he got closer, revealing a mop of the most ridiculous bedhead Kei has ever seen.

 

 _“Ah!”_ He mimicked as his face cleared in recognition. The inconsiderate stranger on the bus. Really, what are the odds?

 

The guy extended a friendly hand, drawing Kei’s line of vision down. The guy was holding a book on the other hand, and it was the same crudely-designed book that he has seen Yamaguchi hunched over every lunch break, giggling like a total schoolgirl with a crush. _A Bus Love Story._

 

He had almost rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. Here was a guy who he had met twice, and the first time was on a jam-packed bus.

 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and you are?” he had heard the man say, golden eyes still trained on the eyesore that was the book this Kuroo character was holding. Seriously, a grown-ass man like him reading something so ridiculous as—

 

_“The one.”_

 

The surprised look from Kuroo’s face told Tsukki he had said the wrong answer.

 

***

 

Love is like waiting for a bus. It has its starts and stops.

 

When it reaches a stop, you are given a choice: to get off or to continue enjoying the ride.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou knows exactly the answer.

 

“Oi Kuro, you don’t have to run. It’s not like Karasuno’s going anywhere, they invited us here.”

 

But the cat captain was having nothing of it, because he can clearly see that among the members of the Karasuno volleyball club lining up to meet them was a—

 

He heard their setter gasp softly as he finally saw what their captain had seen.

 

“Kuro, isn’t that—?”

 

Yep, the gorgeous blonde with the prettiest golden eyes and the heavenly laugh.

 

He got off the bus with a huge grin.

 

 


End file.
